


Three's a crowd

by gneebee, scifigirl22



Category: The Walking Dead (TV), bethyl - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, Porn With Plot, Smut, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-03 18:01:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12151896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gneebee/pseuds/gneebee, https://archiveofourown.org/users/scifigirl22/pseuds/scifigirl22
Summary: Beth Greene is willing to do anything to save her marriage.So... don't hate me! This is what happens when I drink two bottles of wine... this is VERY OCC and just for fun! Please remember this is fiction!Enjoy... while I go hide my face in shame because this came out of my mind!A HUGE THANKS to gneebee! She is the greatest beta!*I do not own the walking dead or any of the characters





	Three's a crowd

Beth Dixon sat quietly at her dinning room table tapping a small referral card and staring at the dial screen on her phone. Had it really come to this she wondered, as she looked down at Dr. Rosita Espinoza's business card. 

"Licensed Marriage and Sex Therapist," Beth whispered to herself as she pondered her options. Could she really do this? Bring someone else in on their problem? She was given the referral card by her therapist at her latest postpartum depression counseling appointment. That's when it was determined her depression was linked to her bedroom activities. Or in this case, the lack thereof.

She looked up at the clock, 1:34pm. She needed to make a decision, Daryl wouldn't be home from work for a few hours, but Daryl Jr. would be waking from his afternoon nap soon. Nothing had been the same in their relationship since the day Junior was born, just over ten months ago. Her husband had become like a stranger. Beth felt like she didn't even know him anymore. 

The couple was functioning like a well oiled machine in the parenting department but in the marriage department they were failing miserably. Daryl, as of recently, began solely referring to her as 'mom.' It hurt Beth deeply, she was more than a mother; she was his wife, a woman with needs. 

Needs that hadn't been met since she began to show midway through her pregnancy. At first, it seemed sweet how concerned Daryl was for her and their unborn son. But now, after over ten months since giving birth, Beth was still waiting anxiously to feel her husband's rough, calloused hands on her porcelain skin. 

At first Beth thought maybe it had something to do with his age. Daryl was in his late thirties, a good 13 years her senior, was it possible he was already starting to have a dip in his testosterone? Beth was a nurse after all, and if that was the case she had no problem getting him on a supplement to help stabilize his levels. That was before she discovered that wasn't the case at all, she found her husband in the middle of the night hunched over his phone giving himself a little self love. 

As she'd peeked around the corner and seen him in the small dark study, Beth got a strong sense that it was her who was the problem, not Daryl. Her husband was more than ready and willing, standing at attention for the blonde and brunette girls on the screen. Beth chose not to make her presence known. She simply went back to bed, had a silent cry, and called her therapist first thing in the morning. 

Which brings us to the here and now and Beth's dilemma. Does she make this phone call? Does she try to bring someone else in? Someone to show her how to make herself attractive and available to her husband. Someone to help her know how she can let him know how much she wants him. How can they get that fire back between them? She misses it, he must too.

Beth finds herself thinking that, of course, their sex life can't be like it once was all those years ago when things began. How could it possibly be? She wasn't 19 anymore and he's no longer the strong farmhand her dad told her to steer clear of. He's her husband and the father of her son. And with that thought she realizes, her vision of him had changed too. Why was she so willing to just give up and think they were too old, or too married, or just because they were parents they couldn't have that fire for each other? Beth took a deep breath, picked up the phone and dialed.

 

xx 

"You have a lovely home, Mrs. Dixon," Dr. Espinoza complements as Beth leads her into the country chic family room. Pictures cover the walls in all different sizes and frames. The photos were of family trips, baby Daryl's first Christmas, Beth and Daryl's wedding, honeymoon and many other happy lifetime events. Beth was very excited that the Dr. was able to see them that evening, however she was very unsure how her husband would take this surprise.

Dr. Espinoza was very unorthodox in her practice and she liked to work exclusively in couples homes. She was known to use extreme tactics to help her clients and had quite the impressive success rate. Beth knew this was a stretch but after what she saw her husband watching, she thought it was worth a shot.

"You and your husband look so happy, Mrs. Dixon," Dr. Espinoza observed, as she ran her fingers across a photo on the mantle above the fireplace. "What seems to be the problem?"

The doctor had seen a brief summary of their issue but she wanted to hear everything from Beth as they waited for her husband. She turned to the young woman as she placed a tray of sweet tea and peanut butter cookies on the coffee table. Beth sat herself on the sofa and gestured to the doctor to have a seat in the plush arm chair across from her. 

"Well it all started when I was pregnant with our son. Daryl just stopped looking at me the way he did when we were first married." She watched as the doctor took a yellow tablet from her shoulder bag, and Beth poured them each a glass of tea. 

"It's like he's afraid to touch me or something. It was sweet when I was pregnant but now I feel more like his roommate than his wife. Maybe he just doesn't like my new body." She frowned as she played with the hem of her knee length sundress. 

"Hmm," Dr. Espinoza murmured as she wrote a few notes on her pad. "And when is the last time you were intimate?" She asked as she looked up from her pad, her large brown eyes filled with concern.

"Um, I think I was about four months pregnant or so. As soon as I started to show my husband lost interest," Beth explained.

"I see. And please, call me Rosita. If everything works out for you and your husband the way I plan, we'll be way beyond formalities by the end of our session." She smiled reassuringly. "Beth can you tell me what your previous sexual history was like with Daryl? Say when you were dating?"

Beth blushed heavily. "Wild! I was 19! Plus my parents didn't know we were together for months. It was all so exciting and taboo. All the sneaking around, gosh I wish we could go back to that," she sighed. 

Rosita let out a small laugh, "Yeah I remember what it was like being young." 

"Yeah, well we were pretty much going at it like that until we got pregnant with D.J.," Beth blushed.

"Hmm, I see. Have you tried initiating intercourse?" She questioned as she scribbled on he yellow pad a bit more.

"Oh yes, of course. On multiple occasions. I was beginning to think it was Daryl's age until I caught him watching this," Beth exclaimed and searched her phone for the clip her husband had been watching when she peered in on him. "It was on the history in his phone several times."

She pressed play and passed the phone over to Rosita. The screen came alive with two very chesty women, a blonde and brunette. The blonde ran her fingers through the brunettes long wavy locks pulling her into a steamy kiss. As the video played on the women engaged in several erotic acts including oral sex. Rosita glanced up from the video clips, that couldn't have lasted more than five minutes from start to finish, to see a very flushed Beth. 

"Well this is actually a positive," Rosita explained. "We know he's not suffering from impotence."

"He just doesn't find me attractive anymore," Beth pouted.

"Actually Beth, I know exactly what is going on with your husband. I've seen a few cases like this. It's called a Madonna whore complex," Rosita explained. 

"Ok. What is that?" Beth asked sitting down and smoothing her flowy skirt. 

"Your husband has put you on a pedestal as this loving caregiver and mother. The prefect nurturer. He's not seeing you as obtainable anymore. We need to change his perception of you." She made it sound so simple.

"Ok. But how do we do that?" Beth asked wrinkling her brow. 

"Simply. We get you out of that dress that makes you look like you're about to churn butter and put you in one that makes you look like you're turning tricks, if you know what I mean," Rosita laughed. "Then we simply integrate you into his fantasy".

Rosita watched as a panicked confusion came over Beth's expression.

"Wha... what do you mean?" She asked fidgeting with the collar of her dress. 

"We have a threesome starring you, his beautiful wife... or we simulate one at least," she stated it so matter-of-factly. 

"I could never do that! Be with another person besides my husband!" She panicked. 

"And you wouldn't have to be. It only takes a little touching and kissing. It would just be naughty enough to pique his interest." She said trying to persuade Beth, who was looking at her as if she was crazy. 

Before Rosita could explain anymore, her phone rang and she excused herself to take the call, leaving Beth with some time to think.

Could she really do this? Bring another woman into their marriage bed? Could this save their marriage? What would Daryl think? Obviously he was very turned on by the idea. She loves her husband more than anything in the world, and Rosita said it would just be touching and kissing. Lips were lips right? And she craved her husband's attention. Maybe it wouldn't hurt to get some more information from Rosita. 

She jumped up as Rosita reentered the room and asked "Would you be touching Daryl too? Or just me?"

"There would be no actual penetration between myself and your husband. I'm a professional and I've experienced similar situations with other couples. There may be some touching and a kiss here or there, but ultimately this is about making you sexy too him again. You are going to be the one being worshiped." Rosita smiled softly and pushed one of Beth's waterfall curls gently behind her ear as she looked deep into her bright blue eyes. Beth gulped as her heart began to race. 

"Ok. What do we do?" She asked softly. 

"Let's start by getting you into something Martha Stewart wouldn't be caught dead wearing," she smirked. "Then we'll work on the mood in here." 

xx 

It was 7:02 that evening when Daryl pulled in the driveway. He'd had a long day at work running his crew in the fields and he was ready to just sit his happy ass down in front of the outdoor channel with his son. He noticed the extra car and assumed Junior's play date went longer then normal. 

As he walked in the door he heard hushed whispers coming from the living room. He dropped his lunchbox on the table and made his way toward those whispers. He froze in the doorway when he saw his wife and the caramel skinned woman standing there and seemingly waiting for him. 

"Hey..." He said slowly, this was not what he expected to come home to, "What's going on? Beth? Where's little man? What the hell ya got on?" He questioned his wife as his eyes scanned her body up and down, taking in the sight of her. She stood behind the caramel skinned woman in a tight black dress she hadn't worn since their honeymoon, cradling a glass of red wine in her hands. 

She looked a little nervous, uneasy. She took a gulp of wine then stepped forward. " D.J.'s at my sister's for the night. Daryl this is Rosita Espinoza. I know neither of us has had the courage to talk about our issues, you know, in the bedroom. But we need to do something Daryl, so I called Dr. Espinoza." 

"Nice to meet you Daryl. You have a very lovely wife and beautiful home." She spoke as she handed him a referral card with her credentials on it. He looked down at the glossy paper. 

"Marriage and Sex Therapist. The fuck does this mean? Beth ya called some head shrink because of what? Ya think I can't get it up anymore? That what ya think doc? There ain't nothing wrong with our marriage! Or our sex life!" He yelled tossing the card in Rosita's face.

"Daryl, I know there isn't anything wrong with you! I know because I saw you watching this," Beth said finding the video on her phone. 

"Now you're going through my shit?!" He yelled. "The hell with this!" He said it as he turned and took off out the front door. He hopped in his truck and threw it into reverse, sending gravel flying as he sped off.

Before he even knew it he was at the bar where his brother worked as a bartender. He walked in without making eye contact with anyone. He sat on an empty bar stool and let out a loud whistle at his brother. 

"Shot of Jack, Merle." He pounded on the bar. Merle quickly poured his drink and set it in front of his brother who practically ripped it out of his hand before the bottom of the glass could touch the bar. 

"Again." He ordered shoving the glass back at him.

Merle poured his little brother another shot and handed it back. Daryl grabbed for it again before it could touch the bar and again he threw it back and shoved the glass toward Merle.

"Again!" He ordered. 

"The hell is going on with ya little brother?" Merle asked pouring him another shot. Daryl grabbed it again quickly and tossed it back then slammed the glass down onto the bar. 

"Beth. I get home from busting my ass at work today, been drivin' that God damn tractor since sun up on her daddy's land, land I got saddled with when the old man couldn't do it no more! And do you know what was waiting on me?"

Merle just filled his brothers glass again and waited for the answer. Daryl look the glass again but this time just took a short pull. 

"A god damn head shrink! Some damn marriage and sex counselor!" He yelled and finished his Jack. 

"The hell she do that for?" Merle asked. 

"Hell if I know. Thing's are," he paused, "fine." 

"Fine? Fine ain't ever good," Merle chuckled. "When's the last time y'all did the nasty?" 

Daryl just looked blankly at Merle. 

"A week?" Merle asked as Daryl just stared.

"Two?"

"A month?"

"Months?"

"A year?"

Daryl cleared his throat, "another shot." He ordered, this time quietly. 

"The fuck is wrong with ya boy?" Merle hissed. "You're turnin' that down? That woman of yours is way the hell out of your league. Hell she ain't even playin' the same sport!"

"I don't know. She tried for a while but it just ain't the same since we had Junior. She ain't the same." He said, this time only twirling the drink in his hand. 

"You mean your hot little farmers daughter wife has been asking for it and you ain't been givin it?" He asked and Daryl just stared again. 

"Boy, ya must be a special kind a stupid!" Merle howled. 

"Do you have any idea how lucky you are? You don't do you?" He asked leaning against the bar. "Listen to me and listen good, any man in this bar would gladly take your place. You have a wife that is way, way too good for you. Who willingly gave birth to that big headed son of yours, natural, drug free." 

"Hey now! That's your nephew!" Daryl interrupted.

"You and I both know that 8lbs and 5oz was all in that boy's head. Still he's cute as hell and she did that for you too. She helps provide for your family, working three days a week at the nursing home. Your house is always spotless and dinner is always done, and damn good. Hell, you wouldn't even have that land a yours if it wasn't for her!" He scolded and Daryl and Daryl hung his head. 

"If a girl like that wanted me ta spend sometime plowing her after I finished plowing the fields, I'd skip to the bedroom with a tip a my hat and a yes ma'am! Hell, I'd happily let her parade me around with a damn horse bit in my mouth, slapping my ass with a ridding crop!" 

Daryl couldn't help but feel ashamed. "Now get your ass up off my damn bar stool and go home! Do whatever the hell that woman and the head doctor says!"

xx

Daryl took the drive home to clear his head. Merle was right, he was so lucky to be with Beth. He breathed a sigh of relief when he pulled down his driveway and saw the doctors car still there. 

He tossed his cigarette and made his way into the house when he found Rosita comforting a crying Beth. 

"I'm sorry," he breathed out before either women knew he was in the room. "Let's talk or whatever you do at these things."

Both women looked up at Daryl standing in the door way, Rosita with a soft smile and Beth with a surprised look. 

"Great. Daryl why don't you come sit down here on the other side of Beth and we'll start," Rosita directed and he did as told. 

"Your wife called me because she loves you very much but is dissatisfied with your sex life. Beth do you want to explain?" She asked. 

Beth nodded and wiped her eyes. "Daryl, we haven't been together since I was first pregnant, but I know you still have urges from seeing that video." She said softly.

"From speaking with your wife, I believe you are currently experiencing the Madonna whore complex." Rosita interjected. Daryl looked at her blankly waiting for her to explain. 

"It's a condition that occurs with a changed view of your wife from a desirable woman to a respected mother." She stated. Daryl couldn't help but be surprised because this seemed to be how he felt, but up until this moment he didn't know what he was feeling. 

"So what do I do? He asked. 

"WE need to change your view of your wife by putting her in your fantasy, that fantasy." Rosita explained gesturing toward Beth's phone. 

Daryl was struck stupid and completely speechless. Merle would never believe this. His wife really was amazing. She'd do this for them? To fix their marriage? 

"This was your idea, Beth?" He stammered finding his voice. She gave him a shy uncertain nod, her large blue eyes gazing up at him asking for approval. He nodded back.

"Now there are some rules, this experience is for your wife's benefit as much as yours." Rosita said then began to explain the ground rules. 

xx

"Beth, are you ready?" She asked after the rules were explained and the waiver for 'unorthodox treatment' was signed. She nodded as she turned her body away from her husband and Rosita removed her blazer. 

"Okay." She said softly and reached her hand over and begin caressing Beth's arm, running her hand up and over her shoulder, grazing her neck. Beth leaned into her touch as her hand softly ran across Rosita's cheek and gently cradled the back of her head.

Rosita then leaned in and softly pressed her lips to Beth's. She was still for just a moment, unsure, until the feeling of the soft supple lips against her own ignited a fire within her. Beth opened her mouth for the woman allowing her tongue to slip in. Their tongues teased as Beth looped her arms around the other woman's neck.

After a few moments, Rosita extended her hand to Daryl as an invitation to join the women. Daryl was nervous but also turned on and he took her hand without hesitation, as he leaned into the women and joined his tongue with theirs. Rosita placed his hand onto Beth's small but full breast then began massaging along with Daryl. She pulled back out of the kiss allowing the married couple to engage in their own passionate kiss. Rosita then began to kiss, lick, and suck the sensitive skin behind Beth's left ear and down her neck.

This sent a feeling like lightning bolts straight threw Beth's body down, right down to her throbbing center. Beth released a moan into Daryl's mouth as Rosita's lips kissed just inches above where her husband's hands teased her hardened nipple. Daryl pulled away from his wife's lips so he could watch as the Latina woman teased and played with her. He couldn't believe this was really happening. It was so much better than his fantasy. 

Beth threw her head back against the couch as Rosita ran her hand along her inner thigh bringing the hem of her dress up to reveal soft pink panties. Daryl swallowed hard when he noticed how visibly wet they were. He could almost smell her need. Daryl mimicked the other woman's action but didn't stop at her hem. He lifted the hem until the fabric collected around her waist. 

He began caressing his wife through the wet fabric covering her center. Beth bucked her hips to meet his strokes while Rosita continued to run her hands and lips all over Beth's exposed skin, slipping the straps of her dress down to reveal small creamy white breasts. Daryl immediately latched his mouth onto Beth's nipple and Rosita gave attention to the other with her teeth. And Daryl quickly slid her panties down.

"Fuck! Oh my god!" Beth exclaimed as Daryl slipped two fingers inside her and began to pump them quickly. It only took a few seconds before Daryl felt the gush of juices from his wife that spilled out of her and created a puddle on the couch. 

Beth pushed Daryl and Rosita gently away from her and demanded, "Bedroom. Now!" There was no argument from anyone as they made their way across the house. 

Daryl drank in the image of the two women, Beth tossing her dress away carelessly on the way to their room, and Rosita in her slip, her clothes being careful placed on the dressing chair in the couples room. Beth crawled onto the bed, laying back on the pillows. He watched with pleasure and desire as the two women lay on his bed kissing each other hungrily. He hurriedly shed his shirt and jeans, allowing his throbbing member to escape. And this time he joined them without hesitation. He crawled up from the end of the bed, finding his home between his wife's legs. He gently grasped at her legs, tossing them over his shoulders and dove in, lapping up what remained of her earlier climax. He was pleasantly surprised when he felt Rosita's hand on the back of his head gently guiding him in ways that increased his wife's pleasure. 

Beth was panting against Rosita's neck as Daryl hit just the right spot causing her to let out a scream. Her husband couldn't take it anymore, he had to be in his wife. He crawled up her body filling her in one swift motion.

"Daryl!" Beth exclaimed in surprise, she was so tight from lack of attention in over a year. He couldn't believe this was the same woman who'd given him a child, she felt so tight.

Rosita guided Beth's hand down to were the couple was joined and encouraged her to massage her swollen clit as Daryl claimed his wife's lips and drove into her. Rosita pulled her hand away and sat next to the couple watching as her presence became less and less needed or desired. 

Just as Daryl flipped Beth over onto her stomach, pulled her hips up and reentered her, Rosita was slipping from the bed. They didn't even realize she'd left them, after all they didn't need her anymore, they had each other. Daryl wasn't having any trouble seeing his wife as hot and desirable, and she couldn't get enough of him.

Rosita dressed herself as the couple found their rhythm and she quietly slipped out of the room. She left a note on the table for when the couple finished in the bedroom. Leaving the house she smiled to herself thinking, it was a damn good thing they lived in the middle of farm fields, because she could hear all the moans, the grunts, the screams of pleasure, and the sound of the headboard banging against the wall.

 

"Another satisfied and happy couple" she smiled as she got into her car and drove away.

Xx

Rosita walked in the bar and sat on a stool at the far end, while Merle watched her with a smile. He poured a glass of wine and took it to her, "How'd it go Sweetie, did ya help 'em out?" His hand was on hers and he smiled that big broad smile.

 

"Well sure I did Big Guy, they were almost too easy." She smirked


End file.
